Machine tools of the generic type comprise a machine frame that is provided with at least two rotatably mounted work spindles which face each other and have parallel or coaxial spindle axes, wherein the work spindles can receive workpieces which are machined on the machine tool. In order to provide the tools for machining, tool carriers are supplied which are usually made available on movable tool carrier slides, in particular compound slides, which are arranged at the machine frame and can be moved by means of one or more linear axes relative to the work spindles (e.g. can be moved in the X, Y or Z direction). Machine tools of this generic type are known from DD 279 429 A1 or also EP 0 999 002 A1, for example.
In general, machine tools of this generic type require that the machine tool be provided so as to enable efficient machining of the workpieces with the largest possible number of tools usable at the same time, if possible, with the highest possible degree of flexibility as regards the control of the relative movements between the tools and the tools received in the work spindles, accompanied by a simultaneous compact and cost-effective but rigid design of the machine tool, and with a machining area which can be accessed in the best possible way by the processor or operator of the machine tool.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to improve a machine tool of the generic type so as to enable more efficient machining of the workpieces with the largest possible number of tools usable at the same time, if possible, with the highest possible degree of flexibility as regards the control of the relative movements between the tools and the tools received in the work spindles, accompanied by a simultaneous compact and cost-effective yet rigid design of the machine tool, and with a machining area which can be accessed in the best possible way by the processor or operator of the machine tool.